Arbuckle family
The following are part of the Arbuckle family: Immediate Family Parents Mom :Main Article: Mrs. Arbuckle Dad :Main Article: Mr. Arbuckle Children Jon :Main Article: Jon Arbuckle Doc Boy :Main Article: Doc Boy Arbuckle Grandparents Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Grandmother :Main Article: Grandma Arbuckle Aunts Great-Aunts Edna Great-Aunt Edna was mentioned on the 29th of July, 2009. She is said to still drive, sew pants for her chickens, and is as "sharp as a tack". She is said to be one hundred and two. Aunts Edna Aunt Edna was mentioned on the 4th of September, 1993 and the 5th of March, 2016. Beside having an ingrown hair, she has been said to have had the habit of licking other people's fingers. Esther :Main Article: Aunt Esther Frieda Aunt Frieda was mentioned on the 4th of October, 2014. The only information given about her is that she gave Jon an egg salad the Christmas before. Gussie :Main Article: Aunt Gussie Ivy :Main Article: Aunt Ivy Lillian Aunt Lillian was mentioned on the 23rd of October, 1992. Jon claims that she was a very unusual lady, and that she used to braid her eyebrows. Orpha Aunt Orpha was mentioned on the 24th of March, 1989 and the 6th of December, 2013. Orpha is first mentioned to have taken long walks at night before she got a bat in her hair. Her second mention claims that she used to say "Christmas comes once a year" then "Never get under the mistletoe with a molting chicken", before playing the spoons on her forehead. Orleen Aunt Orleen was mentioned on the 17th of October, 2009. It is said that her right biceps were as large as her thigh, and that she carried an extremely large purse. Prunella :Main Article: Aunt Prunella Tilly Aunt Tilly was mentioned in the Garfield and Friends episode, Maine Course. Along with Uncle Mitchell, she ordered a lobster to Jon's house. Walburga Aunt Walburga was mentioned on the 10th of September, 2014. She believed that the stars were tiny fairies who blessed good luck to people below. This was before she stepped off of a canyon. Zelda Aunt Zelda was mentioned on the 8th of October, 1994. While looking at a photo album, Jon claims that overeating did her in when at the zoo, she tried to steal food from a wolverine. Uncles Great-Uncles Floyd Great-Uncle Floyd was mentioned on the dates of the 5th of May, 2000 and the 30th of July, 2009. In his first mention, Jon claims that he drove a dynamite truck, and alludes to the fact that he was blown up. In his second mention, he is said to be 98 years old, and still goes into the fields. Jon then remarks that on most days, he is able to be found. Norbet Great-Uncle Norbet was mentioned on the 1st of May, 2000. He is said to have been a colorblind electrician, and had trouble with the black and red wires, to which Garfield remarks "interesting hairstyle". Uncles Bill Uncle Bill was mentioned on the 27th of September, 2007. According to Jon, he should be ignored, as he wants people to wear his dentures. Buford Uncle Buford was mentioned on the 4th of May, 2000. While looking at a photo album, Jon claims Buford was a lifelong bachelor but could never figure out why, before bringing up Buford's third arm. Clarence Uncle Clarence was mentioned on the 30th of April, 2019. Jon claims Clarence was a circus clown, and retired a year before. Arbuckle then claims that all thirty of his friends came in one small clown car. Enos Uncle Enos was mentioned on the 6th of May, 2000. Jon claims he was the state apple corer champion, before Garfield brings up that Enos has six fingers. Ed Uncle Ed was mentioned on the 21st of July, 2003. Jon claims he had false teeth, a glass eye, a wooden leg, and a hook for a hand, and was a "blast" at family reunions. Edward Arbuckle :Main Article: Edward Arbuckle Forrest Uncle Forrest was mentioned on the 11th of June, 2013. According to Jon, Forrest used to say "You can't know someone, until you've walked a mile in their shoes". Jon then reveals that he had three hundred pairs when he was caught. Mitchell Uncle Mitchell was mentioned in the Garfield and Friends episode, Maine Course. Along with Aunt Tilly, he ordered a lobster to Jon's house. Ned Uncle Ned was mentioned on the 9th of September, 1994. He loved farming and would say, "The smell of the earth is the perfume of life." Garfield then remarks about the dirt clod up Ned's nose. Otto Uncle Otto was mentioned on the 8th of November, 2012. Jon claims he was a very inquisitive man, until his lips were ripped off by a milking machine. Roscoe Uncle Roscoe was mentioned on the 29th of January, 2015. He had a gigantic wart on his face, and used to say "You have to accept people, warts and all". Roy Uncle Roy was mentioned on the 26th of September, 2007. Jon claims he was very wise, and that Roy once told him, "Son, don't put your head under the tractor", to which Garfield makes a remark. "Tough Bob" Uncle "Tough Bob" was mentioned on the 18th of March, 1993. Jon claims that he once had surgery without anesthetic, much to Garfield's surprise. Arbuckle then reveals that soon afterward, they changed his name to "Screaming Bob". Waldo Uncle Waldo was mentioned on the 10th of March, 1991. While looking through a photo album, Jon reveals that Waldo lived on a ranch and had one of the largest warthog herds in the country. He was soon arrested on the charge of selling ugly bacon. Cousins Cousins Al Berferd Ed Egbert George Ichabod Judy Leonard Lucretia and Tabitha Marian Roscoe Removed Cousins Norbet Tammy Stevie Cousins-In-Law Harold John Nieces Shannon Cousins/Nieces Drusilla and Minerva Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Arbuckle family